


Then Suddenly

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story 1984
Genre: F/M, I will never finish this, discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I started this after the second episode aired and I just lost interest in it.
Relationships: Jonas Shevoore/ Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Then Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after the second episode aired and I just lost interest in it.

Ring Ring Ring, you hear the phone ring you get up answer it. “Hello Jessica Mooreis speaking” you say.

“Hello Jessica it’s Margert I’m reopening the camp and I was wondering if you wanted to help me” I recognized the voice as Margerts and if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have believed that it was really her.

Reopening Camp redwood the site of the worst summer camp massacre of all time. The one where my boyfriend Jonas went missing and is presomed dead. The one where Margert herself is the sole survivor and has a missing ear to prove it. I couldn’t think of a reason any one on earth would want to open up camp redwood again let alone Margert.

“What,why ?!” I say shocked into the phone. “I’m reopening the camp because if I don’t I will have let Mr Jingles win, if I live in fear my whole life then he will win”she says and this dose make since.

I’ve been terrified to go back or even think about that place, and I wasn’t even present at the time of the massacre. But whenever I think about that place all I can think about is all the death that happened there and what Jonas last moments must have been like.

I can’t even think about him without getting sad and he wouldn’t want that. Margerts right if we live our lives in fear we are letting Mr. Jingles win.

“Ok, I’ll help you reopen camp redwood”I say.

Summer 1970

I feel the hot sun on my face as I’m walking back to the camp where me and my boyfriend are counselors That summer. “Boo” my boyfriend says as he jumps out from behind a tree.

“Oh my god, Jonas you scared me” I say. “I know, that was the idea” he says. I role my eyes. Jonas hugs me and says “we better hurry back to the camp Jess it’s almost supper time and my mom is making Mac and cheese.”

“And we have to watch the campers” I say . “Yeah sure, I guess” Jonas says jokingly. I laugh, “come on your right it is almost dinner time and Ms. Mary will be pissed if we don’t get there on time” I say, and we take off running to the camp.

Summer 1984

I sigh thinking about Jonas is sad. Especially because we don’t know what happened to him, I mean everyone is pretty sure that he is dead but know one knows how he died because we never found a body. A t least with the other counselors family’s knew what happened. I feel even worse for Chief Bertie Jonas’s Mother who was the cook at redwood st the time of the massacre, we still keep in touch.

I wonder if she is also going to be going back, she was always a lot stronger than me, she says that the good times at redwood outway the bad and that whenever she thinks of that place the first thing she thinks of is Jonas there when he was little playing, boy him getting killed there. I don’t when ever I think of redwood I think of him dying there all alone never to be found.

But I am going back I’m going back there to face my fears and make some more good memories, maybe then I can think of Jonas and not get instantly sad. He would want me to be happy when thinking about us.

I go upstairs to my bedroom and pack when I am about to leave my apartment I see a photo of me and Jonas taken by the lake I put that in my suitcase too. I get in my car and start driving redwood here I come.

The drive down to camp redwood to 2 hours and it brought back a lot of memories. Some of them happy, a few of them sad but most of them were happy memories tainted by sadness.

When I arrived at camp I saw Margert. “Hi Jessica, how have you been” she said as she hugged me. “It’s been fine, I mean as good as it could be considering what happened.” I say sadly. “How have you been?” I ask her.

“I’ve been good besides my husband dying.” She says. “Oh, my god Margert I’m so sorry.” I say. “It’s ok, Jessica. But you shouldn’t take the lords name in vain.” She replies.

“Oh, right sorry” I say. We stand there awkwardly for a minute then I ask “ When is everyone else coming?”

“Well the counselors are coming in three days, and the campers in four.” Margert answers. “You have you’re own cabin to stay in, it’s the one over there” she points to a one near to large oak trees.

I start walking over and think about all the memories I have of this camp, Jonas, me and the campers playing tag, Me and Jonas going on picnic dates at night when all the campers were in bed asleep. Jonas and I helping his Mom cook dinner.

I finally get to my Cabin it is medium sized with a queen that has a red quilt on it. There is a bath room, a night stand and a table and closet. I put my suitcase on the bed and start to unpack.  
.


End file.
